HAPPY HALLOWEEN 07
by AshFallenAngel
Summary: Christophe and Gregory share their input when kenny turned into a zombie in that one halloween episode!please rate and review!


Christophe remembered the few years back when Gregory first dragged him out trick or treating, they were about eight or nine at the time. Gregory suggested that he wore a red sweater and a devil mask so he would look like Devil Lad from 'I Luv Halloween'  
Gregory had on some strange outfit that kind of looked like a dress and a hat with a long veil around it. People said that they were 'cute'. Christophe didn't like being called cute, it bugged him.  
After the first street the stupid zombies got in their way and the two boys got separated and Gregory had all the candy, that bastard. So he had just decided to go hang out with Craig and Damien, they pulled pranks on people and stole their candy it was much easier than going house to house.  
A little while later Gregory was seen and waved at the three boys and continued on his way not noticing the red trail behind him.

Gregory remembered things differently though, he corrected Christophe saying that The French boy attacked the zombies and that he had walked away because he was embarrassed by his friends actions.  
When Gregory was down the road somewhat that a kid shot a rock at him which he threw back with some force and he picked up the slingshot and picked up a rock and slugged a tree which kind of cracked at the side a little which gave Gregory a feral grin.  
Gregory continued walking until two fifth graders came along and stole the candy and Gregory went after them when he got to the south park trash heap he went in and saw them with all the candy, Gregory's eyes grew wide because you see he had a slight addiction to sugar.  
Gregory picked up a piece of concrete and a pair of pliers and lodged the concrete into the taller 5th graders head and used the sleeve of his cloak 'dress' to choke the other boy until he passed out Gregory took the pliers and began ripping out their teeth and he placed the taller boy in the wagon he had been carrying around and placed a huge bag of candy in front of him and rested his hat on the boys leg. So Gregory strolled off to the next house a little old lady lived there and she gave him an apple. He stared at it while he held it walking and he noticed Christophe and waved smiling yelling "hi Christophe!"  
But the 5th grader was being blocked by a tree.  
Gregory left his wagon outside his house and took some shaving razors because those were the smallest he could find and carefully slide them into the apple and set the apple down in his wagon once outside but he saw the other 5th grader slowly trudging to his house but Gregory was faster.  
"Mommy….are you here? I need help!" the boy cried his mouth was swollen and bleeding heavily, as he began trudging up the stairs as he turned the corner he saw his mom covered in blood torn right open.  
It had started raining outside and once lightning flashed you saw Gregory standing on the woman grinning evilly "trick or treat!" he laughed and in an instant he was gone, the 5th grader fell to the floor sobbing in fear and pain.  
Gregory met up with Christophe again "are you wearing make up?" The French boy asked him,"yes I am why?" Gregory asked back "it's running off" Christophe stated. And looked at the boy in the wagon "where'd you get him?" Christophe asked "I found him" Gregory stated simply "you know you shouldn't take peoples Halloween decorations" Gregory shrugged as a reply "wait here ill be right back!" he yelled back at the French boy who looked like he just wanted to get out of the rain.  
Gregory went into a Diner and looked up at the waitress "may I have a towel please?" The elderly lady smiled "sure just a minute" Gregory looked over at a police officer and thought for a moment until the lady came back and handed him the towel he placed the apple on the table (which he had grabbed without christophe noticing) and wiped his face clean of the makeup.  
The police officer looks at him and said "only an apple on Halloween?"  
Gregory sighed and tried to look innocent "well I'm not too keen on apples do you want it?" the officer laughed and took the apple from him "sure thanks kid" Gregory left and went home with Christophe to devour the spoils only stopping to break into random houses and dump the candy bowl into the bag.  
After sleeping in until 12 in the afternoon the next day the boys turned on the TV and watched that sweet old lady get arrested for murder plus killing a cop.

"And that's what happened when all those zombies came into town that one time those few years back!" Gregory grinned at the boys, whom all gaped stupidly at what he had done.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


End file.
